A Crow With Broken Wings
by Fallen Wind
Summary: A defeated enemy thought dead ends up on Kurama's doorstep weak and powerless...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and everything else from Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the small rock, and I think I own my mind... then again maybe not...  
  
Warnings: uh... none really for this chapter... though there is a little shounen ai, but not much. Actually almost none.... That's all I can think of unless small rocks count.  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! I'm actually still alive. Sorry, about not writing, but it's summer break so I've been relaxing and I really haven't been motivated... but now I am. And I promise I'll try to continue Denied and Separation within two weeks give or take and I'll try to write more consistently, if that's possible. Any way this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic in the making. I hope you enjoy. So please review. I want to know if anybody likes this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A cloaked figure slowly walked down the dark, empty streets. The streetlights seemed to dim and flicker as the figure past them. The figure winced at every step he took. He was in so much pain and was drained of most of his energy. He didn't even know where he was going or why. He was just concentrating on keeping his feet moving.  
  
Suddenly the figure tripped on a stone and fell. He lay there for what seemed like hours as he tried to create the energy he needed to stand. As he slowly stood he felt a fierce, burning pain in all of his muscles. Most people would have died from the pain, but he'd had worse.  
  
As he painfully started walking he felt something trail down his cheek. He slowly brought up his hand up to wipe it away. I'm getting weaker by the second and the pain keeps getting worse and worse. how much more can I handle of this before I collapse...  
  
As he kept walking down the lonely streets he ended up turning to the left and stopping before a house. It looked just like all of the other houses, but there was something different. He couldn't tell what, but there was some crucial difference between all of the other houses and this one.  
  
He slowly staggered to the front door and ended up falling into it because his legs gave out from under him. He felt so weak. He wondered who lived here. He felt a familiar presence coming closer, but he couldn't define who it was.  
  
As he the door slowly creaked open light washed over him and a figure slowly stepped into view. As he looked up to see who it was he froze in shock. How could he have ended up at his house off all the places. Not that he didn't like the person he actually loved this person. His beautiful red locks, his gorgeous green eyes. He quickly shook away those thoughts, as he weakly whispered, "Kurama...." After saying this and seeing the shock... and was that a tinge of fear, in the others eyes. He felt the darkness take over his vision and mind. He happily accepted the darkness as it washed over him and he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama couldn't believe eyes as he saw the crumpled figure on the ground. He quickly checked for any demons nearby, he found one, but its power and energy felt very weak and was slowly disappearing. The demon seemed to be the cloaked figure before him. His power seemed very familiar, but he couldn't place it. He looked at the figure in front of him very closely, but he couldn't tell who it was because the black cloak covered his face and most of his body. All he could tell was that this demon had black hair.  
  
Suddenly Kurama heard the demon weakly speak his name. He froze with shock as he heard that voice. He couldn't believe this person could be the powerful demon he once fought with and thought had died. As he watched the figure slip away from reality he softly whispered, "Karasu...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked it now please review. You can even send flames, although there's not much has happened so far.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I think I finally got the claim for my mind, at least I think I did...  
  
Warning: Blood and guts, without the guts, and that's about it for this chapter.  
  
A/N: I finally wrote chapter two. Thank you for all the reviews you made me feel like really special, in a good way. I'm sorry it took me -so- long to update, but I've been really busy, well not exactly, but for the most part. I'm glad you all like this story and thank for all the reviews. So please read and enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama stood their for seemed like hours, while his mind flashed memories of Karasu before his eyes. Karasu was supposed to be dead. He had killed him himself, or had he...  
  
As his final thoughts broke off he stared at the figure before him, not that there was much to see considering Karasu was enveloped within his cloak. Very slowly Kurama crouched down to Karasu and nudged the cloak's hood out of the way. He gasped when he saw a small portion of Karasu's face. There were many dark and colorful bruises decorating it. As well as bleeding and oozing scratches and wounds. Some of them were very deep.  
  
Kurama quickly listened to see if Karasu was even breathing. After a few moments of silence he heard a very slow shallow breath and let go his own breath that he had unknowingly held. He slowly moved the cloak farther down so he could see the lower, masked part of his face. It seemed worse then the upper. Karasu's entire mask was red and blood was seeping out of it.  
  
Kurama quickly through the hood back over the demon's face. Why had he come here.... He shouldn't have come here... Kurama slowly sat down. He didn't know what to do. he wanted to help Karasu because he was injured and to find some answers to his many questions, but Karasu was an enemy. He had tried to kill him... and wanted to kill him.  
  
After many moments had past, Kurama gently picked up the broken demon and closed the door behind him. He didn't know why he was helping him... Well, actually he did know why he was helping him. To find out answers.  
  
Kurama carefully went up the stairs to his bedroom and laid Karasu onto his bed. He then quickly left to find bandages and all other supplies to help clean Karasu up.  
  
After he got everything he thought he could possibly need, that was available, he went back to his unexpected "guest". He carefully placed all the things on the night stand next to the bed. With that done he carefully took Karasu's black cloak completely off and set it on the floor. He winced when he saw blood soak into the carpet. He would have to clean this entire mess, or else he'd have to come up with some excuse to tell his mother.  
  
Very slowly he took off Karasu's blood-stained mask and set it on top of his cloak. With his head fully visible Kurama saw that Karasu was hurt more than he thought. His nose was broken and bleeding, his lips were split, one of his eyes was swollen shut, blood was trickling out of his mouth, which meant that he had internal bleeding, he had very dark and colorful rings around both his eyes, and he had many other bruises and scratches as well as very deep slash marks that were very deep, but weren't too deep that they would scar if they were properly treated.  
  
Kurama slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't believe how hurt Karasu was and he had only looked at his face. From the knowledge of Karasu's face he guessed that the he would be seeing worse injuries as he went along with his task.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and turned to the night stand. He carefully opened some of the many bottles and containers, it was time to get to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Karasu woke up in a panic he couldn't feel his mask. He quickly brushed his hand across his face, but only found bare lips and nose. He swiftly opened his eyes to find himself in an unknown room where he was on one of the softest beds imaginable. It probably wasn't all that soft, but since he was had slept on the ground and floor for most of his life, except when... He quickly stopped that thought. He didn't want to think about the past, or the future for that matter. He was somehow alive, not that he really cared, and he just wanted to find his mask.  
  
Karasu found his mask very fast. It had been placed on a night stand close to the bed. He grabbed it with his hands and inspected it. It was perfectly clean, except for all the traces of blood stains on it. He relaxed after finding his item of security, not that he had loved the people who gave it to him, when they gave it to him, and how. It just somehow relaxed his mind and body.  
  
Karasu slowly shifted into a sitting position. He was surprised to feel a dull ache instead of incredibly intense pain. Some one must have helped him, but he was so close to dying there was only one possible answer... Kurama saved him.  
  
He looked to the side again to find Kurama sleeping in a chair. Karasu felt a pang of guilt for sleeping in Kurama's bed while he slept in a chair, but he quickly pushed all emotions away when he saw Kurama wake up. The first thing he did was say one word. The one thought that kept running through his mind. "Why?"  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly woke up to here a very soft whisper asking why. It startled me to find Karasu sitting up and staring at me with very sad and tired eyes, but he quickly erased all emotion from them. I instantly tried to unfog my mind to work and ended up asking in return, " What do you mean?"  
  
Karasu's reply was just as quiet as his initial question, "Why did you help, and save me?"  
  
I stared into his unemotional eyes that seemed to stare right through me. I had to come up with an answer. After about a minute I cooly replied, "I want to find out some answers..." It wasn't a lie, I just didn't tell him the whole truth.  
  
Understanding slowly seeped into his eyes. He nodded slightly, closed his eyes, and slowly fell into a deep sleep, hopefully without dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for reading ACWBW. Please review. You can tell me how much you liked it, or ask me questions, which I might answer... You could even give me tips and compliments, or ideas for the story, you never know.... I might use part of it. Please review I might get inspired... 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own these small butterflies that I drew...  
  
Warning: uhhh.... knife, stabbing thing [only happens once].... uh fighting aka punching, kicking... that's about it.... At least I think that is....  
  
A/N: My god, I finally wrote the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long, it's just too much school, too busy, and I just really lazy... Any way I so happy I finally wrote this. After this I'm going to start continuing on my other fics... and this one too... Uhh...don't know what else to say... Please read, review, and enjoy. ^__^  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
/// He quickly opened his eyes when he felt a hard boot kick his stomach. He winced, but quickly scrambled up so he stood straight and silently stared at the floor. His muscles were protesting with pain, but he silently stood there bearing all of his pain in silence.  
  
He flinched when the other's hand slowly caressed his face. His eyes showed fear and pain beyond imagination and was trying really hard to fight back tears. The other 's hand slowly lifted his chin to see his face.  
  
As his chin was tilted in a very uncomfortable position, he quickly spied a look at the man in front of him. As he already knew it was Toguro with his evil smile and sunglasses. He was quickly rewarded with a slap from his quick look. "Don't look at me, you stupid whore. You know the rules. You're a slave, nothing more." That cruel voice made him cringe inwardly he wished he never looked at him. It was so foolish of him.  
  
Toguro swiftly grabbed hold of his neck and raised him off the floor. He made it hard for him to breathe, but not enough that he would black out from lack of air. "I want you to know that you'll always be a nothing. You're nothing but a curse, some worthless piece of trash that no one wants. You know I should have killed that day, but instead I decided to let you live, so you better start acting grateful." With that said he flung him to the ground and started to hit and kick him. He knew it was all his fault for looking, but he couldn't help looking at the man, or actually demon, who he was supposed to call his master. He just couldn't handle it.  
  
Once Toguro finally stopped he quickly ordered, "Get off the ground." Slowly rising from the floor once again, Karasu stared at the floor waiting for what was bound to happen. "You know that you're worth nothing, since you're just some pitiful excuse for a demon. I should have killed you, but I didn't and I won't because you have some small value even though you're absolutely worthless. You'll get the job done, unlike other people." With that Toguro slammed his fist into his stomach as he softly said, "You know that you're mine and mine alone and that you know you'd live through absolute hell if you betrayed me, unlike what you've ever imagined..."  
  
Toguro expectantly dropped Karasu. As Karasu slowly sunk to his knees, Toguro continued, "You know that you were very beautiful on the day I defeated you... You were beautiful, too beautiful for something so worthless. That's why I twisted you into what you are now and let you live..."  
  
Karasu stared at the knife that was whirling in Toguro's hands as he talked. He wasn't quite sure where he got, but he never was sure of anything. Slowly the blade came closer and closer to him. Suddenly in a swift motion the knife slammed into his stomach. He gasped at the sudden pain. Toguro softly said, "Remember that you will are my worthless thing, and mine alone." As Toguro said this he twisted the knife. All Karasu could do was gasp in pain and feel his tears slowly fall.///  
  
Karasu woke up in a panicked state with tears in his eyes. He quickly dove for his mask on the end table. He quickly fastened it on. This strange act suddenly transformed his wild state to a calm, cold unfeeling mask.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone step up behind him. He quickly tensed and waited for the worst.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's really short and really, really bizarre, but what do expect?!.... Okay I know a lot more than this. i was going to write more, but this just seemed like the perfect place to end a chapter thing... Something really irrelevant to this story is that I changed my Pen Name [ hopefully you've noticed...] Any way, I 'm not really sure why I changed it to Fallen Wind it just was different and if anybody reads is reading this do you think i should change it again? Because if you do I've got to ideas for a P.N. So please review, to motivate me and tell me about anything you want... 


End file.
